1993
Events *6th January - Mark Redman finds out his father is Mike Baldwin. *8th February - Lisa Duckworth is accidentally hit by a car driven by John Hargreaves in Coronation Street. *12th February - Lisa dies. *19th February - Lisa's funeral takes place. *22nd February - Ted Sullivan's family contest his will in court. *24th February - The Judge finds in Rita Sullivan's favour in the case over Ted's will. *3rd March - Angie Freeman moves out of No.7. *5th March - Fantasist Carmel Finnan tells Martin Platt that she's pregnant with his baby. *8th March - Ivy Brennan tells Gail Platt that Martin spent a night with Carmel Finnan. *12th March - Maureen Naylor starts work at Bettabuy (First appearance of the character). *17th March - Gail Platt and Carmel Finnan have a confrontation which ends with Carmel falling down a flight of stairs. *19th March - As Carmel Finnan recovers in Weatherfield General after her falls down the stairs, the Platts discover that she was never pregnant in the first place. *22nd March - The Platts' nightmare with Carmel Finnan comes to an end when her grandfather takes her back to Ireland. *31st March - John Hargreaves, the man who knocked down Lisa Duckworth, calls on Des Barnes to express his remorse. *2nd April - After a gap of many years, Reg Holdsworth is re-introduced to Maureen Naylor's mother and his nemesis, Maud Grimes (First appearance of the character). *5th April - John Hargreaves is cleared of the charge of dangerous driving and causing the death of Lisa Duckworth, much to Vera's anger. *7th April - Bettabuy is held up by gunmen who succeed with their raid despite Andy McDonald tackling them. *14th April - Jim McDonald violently attacks a youth breaking into a building site that he’s nightwatchman over. *23rd April - Andy McDonald discovers that girlfriend Amy Nelson is the mother of a young child. *30th April - Derek Wilton refits a light in The Kabin but drills into the flat above and through Reg Holdsworth's water bed at the very moment that he is using it to "entertain" Maureen Naylor. *5th May - Percy Sugden proposes to Olive Clarke but is refused. Les Curry dies in hospital following a heart attack. *12th May - Gary Mallett marries Judy Smedley. Reg Holdsworth becomes engaged to Maureen Naylor. *21st May - Alf Roberts accepts Reg Holdsworth's £68,000 offer for the Corner Shop. *24th May - Liz McDonald is offered a job as landlady of pub The Queens. *31st May - First appearance of Tanya Pooley. *18th June - Final appearance of Doug Murray. *2nd July - Alf Roberts takes an emotional leave of the Corner Shop, after selling the premises to Brendan Scott who in turn had gazumped Reg Holdsworth. *5th July - Brendan Scott takes over the Corner Shop and immediately starts to annoy both his staff and his customers. *7th July - Vera Duckworth goes for a strange man in the Rovers thinking that he's a debt collector after Jack but he turns out to be Des Barnes's brother, Colin. *14th July - Brendan Scott re-opens the Corner Shop as an old-fashioned grocers renamed "Scott's Provisions". An unamused Deirdre Barlow is forced to wear a mop cap and frilly apron behind the counter. *23rd July - Liz McDonald takes Colin Barnes on at The Queens pub and immediately feels drawn to him. *26th July - Alf and Audrey Roberts decide to move to Lytham St Annes. *30th July - Vera Duckworth is caught shoplifting at Bettabuy by Elaine Fenwick. *9th August - Ken Barlow starts to give Raquel Wolstenhulme somewhat unsuccessful French lessons. *16th August - Jim McDonald discovers that separated wife Liz is seeing Colin Barnes. To everyone's surprise he wishes them well. *18th August - Audrey Roberts changes her mind and refuses to move to Lytham St Annes when she visits there with Alf and finds that the place is full of golf-playing retired grocers. *20th August - After alienating most of his staff and customers, an overstressed Brendan Scott collapses and dies on the floor of the Corner Shop. *27th August - Raquel Wolstenhulme applies for a place at The Mayfair Academy of Modelling in Croydon, calling herself Nadia. *1st September - Brendan Scott's funeral takes place. *3rd September - Angie Freeman leaves the Street to go to Mexico. *8th September - Alf Roberts retires as a Councillor after twenty-six (non-continuous) years in the role. *13th September - Tanya Pooley starts work as the new Rovers barmaid. Maureen Naylor calls off her wedding to Reg Holdsworth, feeling that she can't trust him. *15th September - Maureen Naylor and Curly Watts have a drunken one-night stand. *17th September - Jenny Bradley returns to the Street for the first time in two years with a rare Japanese Akita dog in tow that she has stolen from her ex-boyfriend. *24th September - Alf Roberts buys back the Corner Shop at an auction to sell the proceeds of the estate of the deceased Brendan Scott. Audrey is not pleased. *29th September - Emily Bishop and Percy Sugden attend the wedding of Olive Clarke (who Percy wanted to marry himself) and Emily meets and becomes friends with the Rev. Bernard Morton. *8th October - Furious at Jenny Bradley's undiplomatic attempt to borrow money from her, Rita Sullivan writes her a cheque for £1,000 and tells her to leave the Street. *11th October - After a three-and-a-half month gap when Brendan Scott owned the Corner Shop, Alf Roberts re-opens the establishment, getting drunk on the free wine and telling Rita Sullivan that he wishes he'd married her instead of Audrey. *20th October - Amy Nelson leaves Andy McDonald and goes to Trinidad, supposedly for two weeks but in reality for good (This storyline was hastily amended when Louise Duprey, playing Amy had a breakdown. Melanie Brown - "Scary Spice" in the Spice Girls - played the character uncredited in this episode). *22nd October - Hazel Broughton tells Kevin Webster that Sally and Joe Broughton are having an affair. *3rd November - Andy McDonald books the register office for his wedding to Amy Nelson, fully intending not to inform his parents of the event. *5th November - Several days after frightening the Platt children by shouting at them on Hallowe'en, Percy Sugden tries to make it up to them by baking parkin and taking it round to their bonfire night, only to find that they are burning an effigy of him on the fire. *8th November - Joss Shackleton, Vera Duckworth's father, dies. *10th November - Andy McDonald discovers that his fiancée Amy Nelson is staying in Trinidad and not coming back to Britain. *1st December - Lonely Bet Gilroy and Don Brennan spend the night together! *18th December - Louisa Connor, the wife of Johnny and mother of Aidan and Kate, dies after being struck by a car. She'd been running away from Johnny after it transpired that he'd had an affair with Sharon Donovan. *20th December - Terry Duckworth is released from prison. He makes an agreement with Jeff and Doreen Horton to sell his son Tommy to his maternal grandparents. Jack and Vera Duckworth thought they would be taking care of the child. *22nd December - Alf Roberts accidentally pushes a pensioner while arguing with Curly Watts in front of a reporter. Derek Wilton lights an outside Christmas tree and blows all the fuses in the Street. *24th December - Terry Duckworth delivers his son Tommy to his late wife Lisa's parents, the Hortons, in exchange for cash. Jack Duckworth disowns his son Terry when he finds out about the deal. *27th December - Ivy Brennan reports husband Don as a missing person. First appearance of Charlie Whelan. *28th December - Sian Powers is born. *29th December - Des and Steph Barnes are officially divorced. See also *Coronation Street in 1993 *Category:1993 episodes Category:1993